Unintended Consequences of the Calamity
by Renafan
Summary: Link, Mipha, Zelda and Revali are lost in the forest of the Master Sword Shrine and decide to camp out. What happens when you get a Zora and Knight and a Hylian Princess and a Blosterous Bird alone in two tents? Find out. Mature rating for sexual acts.


Note:This takes place two months before the release of Calamity Ganon upon Hyrule.

Unintended Consequences Of The Calamity

The night air blew around the appointed knight of Princess Zelda as Link kept a close eye on and around her.  
They had gotten lost and everyone was on edge...Revali especially. It seemed no matter where they went in this forest the fog would simply surround and take them back to a previous part of the forest. Revali's attempts to just "fly out" were met with a similar result.

"Why would you attempt to leave us like that?! You're lucky that Urbosa's not here or she'd kick your feathered behind for that!"Zelda steamed at Revali in a huff."You should be trying to help us remember the way to the Master Sword shrine, not trying one of your blusterous schemes!"

"B-Blusterous?! You call my plan blusterous, what about you princess? Oooh, let's go out to the mystical forest that is said to swallow anyone who falls off the established path! Pah...what are you looking at?"  
Revali gestured at Link.

Link said nothing as usual...as he was actually looking past Revali for any familiar signs, anything that could lead them to the shrine. But of course, there was nothing. King Rhoam would not like this...not at all. This was only supposed to be a day trip...but in this forest, it seems time didn't really matter as the lighting never really changed. It had been what seemed like hours...Link personally had only been to this place once and this was Zelda's second. You'd think the almighty Hylian Princess would have some sense of direction.

"Feh...fine, never mind."Revali sighed in disgust."I'm sorry princess...this is not getting us anywhere. We've been in this accursed forest well over ten hours and we've gotten nowhere closer to our destination.  
I thought it was only a few minutes at best!"

"It's okay."Zelda wrapped her arm around Revali's left wing."To be honest, I appreciate someone other than my father giving me grief...it's so exciting!"

"S-Surely, you jest?..."Revali trembled at the contact. The princess hadn't been this friendly...before.

"No, I'm serious...I want you to insult me again!"Zelda giggled.

"Fine, you snot nosed spoiled princess too entangled in her troubles to notice that we're going nowhere princess!"Revali smiled, his gaze intense on the princess.

"Why, you good for nothing, stuck up, feather-brained, loudmouth, know it all!"Zelda yanked her arm away after seemingly giving it away so easy."Taking advantage of me like that!"

"B-But you said you WANTED to be insulted!"

"So now you accuse ME?"Zelda crossed her arms.

Watching the pair argue and not sure what to make of it, Link sighed to himself trying to keep his composure and not laugh at the both of them. Even though Link was devoted to protect Zelda as the appointed knight, his heart would always lay elsewhere...noticing the small yet fragile Mipha smile and giggle behind him, watching over him.

"Silly boy, trying not to laugh at the sight before you."Mipha walked up behind."It's all right, they're distracted...you can let down your guard."

Damn. She always knew how to penetrate his defenses...that smile, the demeanor...there was always something about her that Link could never place. Ever since he was a little boy, he'd go off to the Zora's Domain for training for weeks at a time...and that's when he met Mipha. The fishlike race were not known for pairing with Hylians but on the rare occasion, miracles were known to happen. Heck, even Mipha's father gave them their blessing to be together...that really miffed Kodah, the other Zora girl interested in Link...Link actually spent so much time in Zora's Domain you'd think he'd been raised there.

"I just wanted to say that I appreciate what you said to Kodah...or rather, gestured to Kodah."Mipha whispered to Link, blushing and wrapping her arms around his back, kissing his neck while the Rito and Princess arguing provided a convenient distraction."We hardly get to be together at all these days Link...  
I wish this stupid war would just end."

Link stomped on the ground to get Mipha's attention, noticing that the two of their fellow Champions had stopped arguing and looked back, bewildered at what they were doing.

"M-Mipha, were you just...kissing Link's neck?"Zelda looked at her.

"Yes, were you...sucking on him?!"

"Yes, sucking out the blood."Mipha improvised,a glow forming around her body."Link had been stung by a rare bug and he was trying to maintain his usual demeanor. Thankfully, I noticed just in time."

"W-Well, hopefully you can teach me how to notice these things...I can never keep any sense of direction with Link it would seem...or you."Zelda crossed her arms, looking straight at Revali.

"How many times do I have to apologize?!"Revali threw his wings up.

"You WEREN'T!"

"..."Revali dropped his head."I just give up..."

"Good."Zelda took Revali's wing again."I suggest we make camp for the night since we're definitely lost and this damn fog won't be going away anytime soon...Link, you stay with Mipha and I'll nurse Revali's wounds on my own."

"But I have no wounds!"

"Your ego does."Zelda closed her eyes."Now march...we're going to establish the proper manners when dealing with a princess."

"Oh, not again..."Revali sighed, as this was not the FIRST time the Rito had to be "put in his place"  
by 'Mother Zelda' or 'Auntie Urbosa'. Daruk would laugh every time.

Link hesitated...looking back at Mipha, and then to Zelda...Zelda winked at Mipha, dragging Revali away to mend his bruised ego in setting up a tent. Mipha hugged Link tighter, sighing with content. While it was on rare occasions, Mipha and Zelda confided in one another...most of all, her feelings for Link. It was a girl thing, Link told himself and proceeded not to form his own opinion save incurring Urbosa's Fury.

"Yes, I arranged this whole thing...Zelda knows the way but she wanted to get away from her father and his demands for a weekend so she thought 'getting lost in the mystical forest' would be the perfect cover for a camp getaway for both you and me."

For the first time in a long time, a gradual smile formed on Link's face as he turned around and gleefully hugged Mipha...she hadn't expected this, seeing Link all noble and stiff in his demeanor for months on end.  
She never thought she'd see him like this again...but this forest seemed to awake something within him and now it was like when they were young. He kissed her dorsal fin head and took her by the hand, gesturing towards their horses to make a tent.

"So...do you want to make roast bird tonight?"Mipha giggled.

"I HEARD THAT!"

The two giggled, preparing to get their tents up.

The night air crackled with the bright glow of a crackling bonfire which kept the bugs away. Thankfully,  
the four Champions had their meals and were preparing to retire for the night. Link was especially full as his true love seemed to be a good meal but Mipha always reminded him where his true heart lay when she couldn't help but laughed at the way he ate.

"Why do you always eat like you haven't eaten for years? You can't always expect me to be there to pat you on the back..."Mipha smiled, both of them lay back in their tents, Link's shirt off and Mipha running her fingers down his belly.

Link blushed, smiling as if he didn't have a definite answer.

"Like I told you, I'll always be there to heal you...not burp you."Mipha kissed his forehead, almost wishing he was a small child again so he could cradle and protect him."What am I going to do when you're an old man?"

The Hylian shrugged, taking her hand and kissing it and then bringing her in close to his body so they could be close.

"D-Do you think this is wise, Link?"

He was bewildered...he thought Mipha wanted to be close tonight...they hardly ever get to be, especially with the prying eyes about. He looked into Mipha's eyes for any sort of clue as to what she could be referring to...

"Should we continue this?...Zelda has told me Rhoam is thinking of announcing an engagement between you and the Princess. She is totally against it but if it helps..hmm?"

Two arms wrapped tightly around Mipha's body, Link's head resting on her right shoulder. He didn't want to let go of her...the idea of losing her to something as petty as a fake marriage between him and Zelda...he couldn't even phantom the idea.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never do that."Mipha pushed Link away, holding him by the shoulders. Tears were coming down his eyes..."Link?"

He got up and went over to his bag, shuffling through the contents to bring out a folded up note. He handed it to Mipha, urging her to take it as he looked away with a quick blush not sure what she was going to say.  
Mipha opened up the note, gasping. She looked at him, then back at the note just to make sure what she was seeing was accurate...

"Marry me."

He couldn't say it out loud, so he wrote it down...determined to only give it to her when he intended it was the right time. Lately, he had a sinking feeling that this would be his only chance so he decided to take the chance...

"Y-Yes!"Mipha whispered, embracing the Hylian and kissing him as Link fell back at the unexpected weight upon him. Though short in stature, the Zora was much heavier than she looked. Even though he meant it,  
he didn't even want to think about the concept of marrying Zelda. No, it would seem Zelda had eyes on another tonight...

"OW!"Revali yelped in he and Zelda's tent."It hurts there."

Zelda sighed, trying her best to gentle with the blusterous oversized bird that she had to babysit while she was trying to get a tick off him. As Rito could only do so much with their wings, a fine pair of Hylian hands was always appreciated in getting nasty insects off.

"There."Zelda wiped her forehead."It was quite the hard fought battle, but me and this insect have ended our battle with the almighty Princess of Hyrule victorious."

"Quite the boast from the princess still unable to access her powers."

"There, now you're getting it."Zelda slapped his back with a towel and some alcohol.

Revali was silent...he was aware of how she blamed herself for not getting any better at accessing the powers that were meant to be her own, as were her forebears.

"You know, you mustn't blame yourself princess. You'll unlock your powers and then we'll annihilate that dark beast together."Revali cracked his neck back and forth."To be honest, if your father wasn't so against the idea of us being a thing..."

"My father is still my father, Revali. I love you...but if I go against my father's wishes, I'll be disowned. He is not prejudiced...he just feels the need to maintain traditions which is why he approved the excavation of the Divine Beasts and the Guardians."

"Just because he can wield that sword doesn't mean I couldn't have been your appointed knight and the Champion of Vah Medoh."Revali lay back on his side."King Rhoam has made some questionable decisions...that includes that boy."

"He can wield the Master Sword, Revali, and that is important. I may love you, but that doesn't mean you get to freely insult my personal knight. That's my job."Zelda smiled, looking at the still alive tick.

"Feh. I'll insult him anytime I want...he has it coming."Revali crossed his wings."Besides, isn't he very close with that Zora Princess? Why are you letting the two of them be alone in the same tent?"

"That is none of your concern Revali."Zelda wanted to throw the tick back at him.

"Anyone with half a brain can tell they have a thing. I've done my homework on him...he's spent an awful lot of time in Zora's Domain...an unnatural amount of time one would say for a Hylian Knight...especially one of his upbringing...he should be focused on you and his duty to the kingdom."

"So you WANT him to marry me...is that it?"Zelda grew annoyed, a vein throbbing out of her head.

"No."Revali rolled his eyes."But this is not the time for personal feelings...the marriage is a mere distraction for the people to stop worrying about Calamity Ganon. You can see it...there are mummers about it in the Castle Town Square all the time. It's like Ganon's already won and we don't know it."

Zelda grew silent for a second and then stood up.

"You know Revali...there's a reason you weren't named my personal guard and it wasn't my father's prejudice...no, it was going to be you. My father isn't stupid...he knows how close you and I were but I told him I knew it would go to your head and it would distract from your ultimate goal. I told him I would need someone totally devoted to the job and nothing else...which is why I was hoping he wouldn't find someone. I don't need a personal guard...I can take care of myself. THAT'S why I love you...and why I thought you had enough respect for me to keep a grudge against Link. Was I WRONG REVALI?"Zelda yelled at the Rito.

Revali was seemingly made quiet in that moment, unsure of what to say to her. They went at it from time to time, but he realized the epic mistake he had made.

"...I'm sorry."Revali stood up."I know the stress of your situation is not making things any easier, and my own nature doesn't make it any less complicated. I mean, what else am I supposed to do? How do I compare to the one who WIELDS THE MASTER SWORD?"

"You can fly...you're the most handsome of the Rito and their bravest warrior. You've fought to protect your people and every Hylian in this kingdom on numerous occasions. You saved my life...and I yours more times than I can count. But...I love you. I want you to know that."

"Then...insult me."Revali narrowed his eyes.

"Ooohh...you asked for it!"

The fire crackled outside with the intensity of the night as Mipha and Link decided to plunge into uncertain waters with this, their first court martial...the first time they would officially mate. As was Zora tradition, the Zora female would stand above her mate as the male would bow before his other half's rear.

"I fear this may be a little dirty Link..."

Link didn't care, sniffing at the rectum of the Zora's soft behind. It was as Link suspected, inhaling the odious stench of Zora butt...butt that he was familiar with being among the Zora a little too much as Revali would say. But now...now he could actually do what he's wanted to for sooo long with Mipha. Mipha giggled and then gasped, as lips pressed against her chocolate red hole and he lapped his tongue against the soft flesh of her anus.

He pressed his tongue inwards, the Zora gasping as Link devoted himself to her butt. Mipha grabbed his head in tandem, encouraging the Hylian onwards! He pressed forward, rolling that tongue as much as possible in the dirtied tunnels of Mipha's insides. The Zora lady stood there, feeling a strange feeling of esctasy and lust at the same time, quivering at the Hylian tongue probing her insides. Mipha didn't need to undress but as Link now wore nothing, he was helpless before the goddess.

Meanwhile, the Rito and Hylian Princess didn't waste time...Zelda was already sucking on Revali's giant Rito tongue as Revali gently open his beak enough so that Zelda could make out with him. His wings wrapped around her in a loving embrace, Zelda sat upon his erect Rito penis ready to penetrate the princess and make love with her this night.

"Remember not to let go of those little Rito babies in me."Zelda gasped, kissing his tongue."Oh, gah...that moist breath of yours. I wish I could live in this mouth of yours...mmhhh."

Revali could hardly respond. His tongue was too busy dominating or being dominated by Zelda's attentions.  
Maybe tonight was not the night for penetration...maybe it was something else more...devious? Revali let Zelda fall to the ground on her naked butt.

"Revali...what are yommmpph?!"Revali thrust his dick into her mouth, pushing forth.

"There, no chance of *that* happening now, eh?"Revali grabbed Zelda's head with one wing and thrust into her mouth, sighing at the pleasure on his dick. Impressed with his initiative, Zelda willingly decided to go with the flow, and wrapped her own tongue around that gorgeous Rito dick.

Mipha sighed at the attentions Link was giving her, forgetting herself and letting off a fart in Link's face much to his surprise. He sniffed, taken aback for a second and but shrugged and shoved his tongue right back into her butt. Mipha was ashamed and aroused at the same time, not for forgetting her manners...but that Link was actually into this. That boy...

Link stopped. Mipha turned around...he smiled, holding his dick up as if he were trying to indicate something to Mipha. They had held off for the longest time...knew that if they do this, there was no going back. Their innocence would forever be gone...now that the moment was here, they just didn't care.  
Link and Mipha embraced in a kiss, Link's manhood thrust right into Mipha's virginity. The two glow in unison, Link and Mipha hugging as they joined together for the first and possibly...last time.

Revali sighed, lifting his tail feathers as Zelda had decided it was the time to get dirty. She thrust her own tongue into Revali's dirty Rito butt, swirling it around having her fill as if taking a cue from Link unknowingly. This was his time, Revali thought to himself...finally, he was the hero...Zelda's hero. Just when thought things couldn't get any better...

"LINK!"

That was Mipha...did that boy do something to the Zora?! Revali and Zelda looked at each other, rushing out of their tent to fellow Champions' aid...only to find a smiling Mipha and passed out Link.

"It was my pleasure."Mipha kissed the boy, his dick firmly in Mipha's...area. Revali and Zelda quickly popped their heads OUT of the tent, not sure what to make of this.

They knew what this meant.

"Great...Zora versions of that boy everywhere!"Revali grumbled.

"That's the first thing you say after witnessing...that?!"Zelda blushed."I thought they would make out or perhaps get halfway but not go...all out?! What were they thinking?"

"Just like you princess...they weren't."Revali sighed."I'm going to bed."

"...For once, you have a point."Zelda grimaced."I just wanted to make Mipha happy...and break the stern look on my knight's face. I just wish he would smile for me...once."

"Seems like they're happy to me. Why don't we just say...nothing."Revali suggested, offering Zelda his wing."And retire together. Heck, it may our only chance..."

"Don't say things like that."Zelda grabbed his arm with haste."And you're right, we'll say nothing. On the morrow...we'll see what happens."

And on the morrow, Link opened his eyes...Mipha looking into his, smiling with glee, standing up with her arms behind her back.

"Link...what we experienced last night was wonderful and I wish to thank you...with this."Mipha presenting a completed set of Zora Armor.

"No Zora...not even my father...knows that I snuck this away. It is not finished yet but I couldn't wait. I'm supposed to present this to my intended husband in a ceremony...but the ceremony can wait. My love cannot. Will you accept this?"

Link gently took the Zora Armor, placing it upon his body in a perfect fit and posing in a goofy "manly"  
fashion. Mipha giggled and hugged her now future husband.

"Just one thing...tell no one you were presented this armor as I must take it apart and put it into my saddlebag...this needs to be done in a special ceremony. But as of now, between you and I, we are now...  
one."

Link kissed Mipha as if in sync with her feelings.

"HEY! IS THE BOY HEALED YET?!"

"Revali!"Zelda elbowed him.

"Promise me one thing...whenever we're together, at least until this war ends...please keep your demeanor up. I want our marriage to be a surprise to everyone...marriage or no to Zelda...we are together now."

Link nodded. Silence was his expertise.

Revali and Zelda leaned against a tree, as Mipha and Link walked outside their tent to find...the Master Sword shrine?! Link and Mipha looked at each other, and then to Revali and Zelda who shook their heads...  
they didn't know either.

"It would seem we somehow made to our intended destination by sleeping on it."Revali sarcastically pointed out."So...are you healed enough to do your intended duty, boy?"

Link nodded and then proceeded in his usual stiff upper lip demeanor, going for his horse's saddlebags. They appreantly didn't notice the change in scenery...magic, it was common in Hyrule. Zelda walked over to Mipha, bringing her aside.

"(What was that all about last night? Did you present your armor to him?)"Zelda asked.

"(Yes...and much more.)"Mipha smiled, grabbing her stomach with a motherly glance. Zelda gasped, knowing that look anywhere.

"(Mipha...you're?...)"

"(Please...do not tell Link of this. I don't want to distract him.)"Mipha confided."(Please.)"

"But Mipha...that's your and Link's..."

Link looked over, wondering what the two were talking about.

"Y-You...this is none of your business! Shoo!"She waved Link and Revali away."You...go and sort your differences with Link out!"

"W-What?"Revali asked. Link seemed surprised as well.

"Come on...we do need to talk."Revali begrudingly said, signaling him over to a clump of trees not to far away.

The pair walked away from the girls who decided to talk amongst themselves. Revali and Link stopped, Link keeping his guard...who knows what the bird would try. He suggested fighting the other day in Rito Village when the princess had sent him to go get Revali for being late to guard training. Revali thought nothing of the training.

"Look...me and the Princess talked a lot last night, among other things. Me and Zelda have known each other a long time as I'm sure you and the Zora princess have. I know I have been...forthcoming in my opinion of you...but I've made it far too obvious and for that, I formally apologize on behalf of the Rito. In fact, the Village Elder thinks far too highly of you. I have to remind him constantly of your negative aspects to bring him back down to Hyrule but he never gets back to the ground...  
unfortunately."

Link crossed his arms, as if saying so?

"Ugh...fine, look...I know you and the Princess have a thing. I just want to say I respect that. I don't respect you as a warrior...you have to earn that, as far as I'm concerned. But as a person in a relationship under a lot of stress, you at least have my understanding. I will say nothing of what happened between you and Mipha last night to Rhoam."

Link was taken aback by the sudden...respect and with a wide smile, wrapped his arms around Revali around in a hug.

"W-What are you doing?!"Revali held up his wings in surprise, not expecting any feelings of...friendship from the Hylian."Y-You can stop...doing that."

Link kept his arms firmly around Revali as Mipha and Zelda watched from not too far away laughing hysterically, Zelda taking a picture with the slate. Revali's mood drooped, Link smiling earnestly enough the feeling of Rito feather's against his face. Revali just gave up. His was not the day to win.

-Fin

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this short story with Mipha and Link, and Zelda and Revali. I think Zevali would make a good relationship. :) Revali seemed into the princess in the story as he wanted to be the main hero and get the girl in the end. But this was mainly to give the Link/Mipha relationship some closure but some tragedy as well. If you want to see a continuation or more stories like this one, let me know!


End file.
